crossing dimensions
by I-am-a-people-eater
Summary: sorry couldn't think of a better title! what if Mr and Mrs Fenton didn't just make a portal to the ghost zone. what if they made two others. And why am i so bored i've resulted to writing fanfiction? i'll try to add DXS but I'm awkward when it comes to romance
1. Chapter 1

"DANNY CALM DOWN!" shouted jazz to her younger brother who was currently freaking out in their parents basement.

"YOU CAN"T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU DIDN"T JUST GET TURNED INTO… some kind of half ghost type thing… SO DON"T THINK YOU CAN TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" shouted the fourteen year old back.

Yes, what he said was true. He had just been turned into a half ghost. Reason why? His parents are scientists that study myths and legends and who had just clamed to build 4 portals, one to the ghost zone, one to the fairy fields and one to circuit space. But of coarse none worked, leaving the siblings with all their curiosity for one to wonder into one and come out half ghost.

"Danny, just try to relax we'll work this out as soon as we tell mum and dad-" tried jazz who was just as freaked out by her brothers appearance as he was. His black hair turned white, his blue eyes turned bright green and his white and black suit to a black and white jump suit.

"What?! Are you insane!? There's no way I could tell them! Look at me, I'm a ghost and what would a scientist do to a ghost?! They'll experiment on it, you saw what they did to that little ghost girl that wondered in here last year, now it'll be me!" he explained running his hands through his white hair.

Suddenly there was a nock from up stairs, followed by the sound of a door opening. " Good morning Mr. Fenton, I believe you have something that could be of interest to us" came a voice down.

Jazz with her curiosity getting the better of her slowly tip toed up the stairs and peaked at the two who were conversation in the kitchen. " I heard from my sources that you had just built portals to the other dimensions," said the voice again, now that jazz could see the man she could make out his rather strange outfit, which consisted of a white suit and a black tie. Looking out the window she saw the car/bus thing he had traveled in along with an army of others all dressed in the same uniform and each carrying a weapon.

Running back down quietly she made it back to her brother who was currently switching back and fourth between invisible and visible. "You know this as actually kind of cool" he stated.

"Forget about that now, there's an army of men outside with weird guns that look strangely similar to the ones mum and dad make and their leader is asking about the portals" explained jazz.

"Okay…." Danny didn't really get the point.

"Argh! Clearly their trying to destroy what ever is in there!" jazz pointed at the three portals.

"And you want me to go in there and help?" he asked.

"…. Yes actually, how did you? -" Jazz was cut off.

"I don't know, just had a feeling I guess" he shrugged before walking towards the portal on the right hand side. "I'll go in, you stay here and try to stall them" he then flew into the portal leaving jazz behind to run up stairs and do her best to stall them.

On the other side of the portal Danny remerged to find a floating island that was covered in what looked to be futuristic buildings. Flying toward the city he saw a mix of robots and humans doing everyday things, well the humans were but the robots were cleaning up after them.

When he got close enough to it people started to notice the black and white dressed floating figure.

"GHOST!" they all shouted at once before all duck behind things like lamp posts, benches, mail boxes and rubbish bins leaving the robots to clean up after the kayos.

Not use to this reaction towards him, the ghost boy just floated and watched as people coward in fear, but that was before he noticed the figure flying towards him on what looked like rocket boots.

"How did you get here ghost?! We sealed all the entrances to the ghost zone and human world!" the figure said once it got a little closer. Now that the figure was closer Danny quickly recognizes to be a male that looked around his age.

"Man made portal, but I don't have time to explain" the ghost stated. "But there's men in white suites bringing a whole bunch of weapons into where the portals are kept, I just wanted come here and warn you"

The person scratched his imaginary beard in thought. "I'll come and survey the area, but that's it. And if your wrong then the city will finally know why we have a torture chamber"

"…. That's pretty creepy dude"

"Yeah, I know I'm paid to say that"

The two flew to the portal and then through it, when they came out they found them selves in the Fenton lab.

"So this is what the human world looks like" he said looking at everything. " But I have to say I was expecting it to be a bit less advanced, I'm Tucker by the way"

"I'm Danny. Follow me up stairs and you'll see your proof" Danny stated and began to walk up the stairs before he was stopped by tucker.

"What are you doing, this is human world. AKA the place where everyone is scared of the things that come out from the portals" tucker stated pointing at the three portals.

Danny looked down and realized he was still in ghost form. "Oh almost forgot" he said before the two blue hoops appeared on his waist and turned him back to human.

"What-?"

"I'm only half ghost, well at least that's what I think I am. Is there any way for you to get your … um … armor off so you blend in better?" danny asked.

Tucker, who didn't really understand how someone could be half ghost lifted his wrist and pressed a button on his watch before all the gadgets on his body disappeared. " How is that possible, the calculations are illogical" he said before he started poking the boy in the stomach.

"Long story short, I walked into the ghost portal which I thought was broken before getting shocked senseless and them came out as a ghost" he explained before he started walking up the stairs again.

"The only way for this to be possible is if the portal mixed your DNA with ectoplasm, which would yes turn you into a ghost hybrid…. AWESOME!" tucker said when he followed after the boy.

When the two got up the stairs they found themselves in the kitchen.

"Dad you can't go down there!" said a voice that belonged to the ghosts boys sister.

"And why not?" asked another voice that Danny recognized as Mr. Fenton whose name was jack.

"Cause I'm…. Making fudge? Yeah! I'm making fudge and I need some one to taste test it" said jazz.

"Fudge? Oh boy! Sorry agent K you'll have to wait a moment for me to take you down to the basement" said jack Fenton.

"But I-" started the one known as agent K before jazz cut him off.

"Great! You can try some too, but give me a moment to tell Danny something" jazz stated before running off toward the kitchen from the lounge room where she was stalling.

Stopping when she reached Danny she gave a questioning look to tucker before turning to her brother. " in bought you enough time to get everyone in the others portal ready"

"You mean their going for the other portal too? Oh no!" said tucker as he raised his hands to his head.

"What wrong?" asked danny.

"Oh nothing other than the fact even though the fairies in there are hot their pretty much goners" explained tucker before he ran back down the stairs with danny trailing closely behind.

"Okay… well I'll just stay here… baking" said jazz before she turned around back to the lounge room.

The duo ran towards the portal on the left before turning their gadgets (in tuckers case) and ghost powers (in Danny's case) on before stepping through the pink swirling vortex.

On the other side the two found them selves in a meadow of some sought.

"Alright so what's the plan?" asked Danny as they began to walk down the large pathway type dirt trail in the ground.

"Find a fairy, try to warn them and possibly score a few numbers" explained tucker who was searching the skies.

"So you've been here before?" asked danny.

"Yeah, my world has an alliance with people from the fairy meadows. But I still don't like coming here" tucker stated before he spotted a fairy flying through the sky and calling her down.

Surprisingly to Danny she wasn't a speck but instead human size. The blonde smiled at the two waiting for them to say something.

"We've come to warn you about-" started Danny before he noticed that the fairy wasn't listening to a word he said, instead she was watching a oversized butterfly fly past. "Um…" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Told you dude, fairies just don't listen" said tucker.

"Well is there a fairy that will listen?" asked Danny as the two walked away leaving the fairy to wonder how she got so close to the ground.

"No…." tucker said clearly lying and Danny just had a look on his face. "Fine she's this way," he said before turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes of walking the two got bored and started talking again.

"So why do you hate it here?" Danny said as he glanced at the over grown grass that stood either side of the pathway.

"For the exact reason why this fairy loves it here" tucker stated as they got closer towards the dark part of the meadow, which was full of fly eaters and spiky vines.

"And why's that?"

"There's no meat" tucker stated as he slowly moved away form one of the fly eaters, which seemed to be looking at the boy strangely.

"And why is it so dark and gloomy down here?" asked Danny, when he looked up he saw the over grown plants covering up the sun.

"Well all of fairy meadows would all be like this if the fairies weren't here and the reason the fairies don't come down here and liven up the place is because their scared of what lays down here" tucker explained.

"… Should we be scared?"

"In most ways yes"

It suddenly got quiet when the two noticed rustling noises coming from all around them. Looking around the two noticed that the ever present vines where starting.

"What's happening?" asked danny as the vines all seemed to point at the two as if ready to strike.

"3…. 2…. 1" tucker said. When he said one the vines sprung towards the duo and wrapped them up.

After a few seconds of struggling against the vines a fairy emerged form the grass and flew in front of them.

"Argh! Not you again!" she complained. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave my plants alone!?"

"I wasn't touching you plants" tucker said as he held up his bound hands.

The fairy had black hair and purple eyes that seemed to be glaring at the two. Her wings were black, white, purple, green and slightly swirled together.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked. To danny it felt as though the vines were getting tighter the more angry the fairy became.

"The guys in white are back" tucker stated to the fairy before the vines tightened once more and their spikes digging into the two boys flesh.

"Impossible! We blocked all the portals to the mortal world!" she stated

"Maybe so, but it seems they made one for them selves" tucker said, danny just watched the conversation between to the two and began to wonder how tucker was keeping a straight face since it seemed that the vines were tighter around tucker then himself.

"And why are you down here?" she asked.

Danny choosing this moment to but in said." cause we tried to warn the other fairies but the didn't listen and tucker said that you were the only fairy that would listen"

"Of course they wouldn't listen their all plastic and have a brain the size of a peanut that they all share…. And who are you?" she said looking at Danny.

"I'm danny"

"I'm Sam"

"Sam as in Samantha?"

The fairy growled and tightened the vines on the two. "No it's just Sam. And if there really is a man made portal why don't you just destroy it?"

"Wouldn't that just look suspicious?" the vines loosened until the two dropped to the floor as soon as tucker finished his sentence.

"Okay so it would. That still doesn't explain what you want me to do about it," she asked as she also lowered to the ground.

"We were just wondering if you could warn the other fairies since they seem not to listen to us" explain Danny as he recovered from the fall.

"What make you think they'll listen to me? To them I'm a freak, outcast who should be sent to the ghost zone!" she shouted, all around they noticed the angrier she got the more the plants started to change. For instance the fly eater started growing teeth.

"So if they won't listen to you, then what can we do?" asked tucker.

"I think we'll have to destroy the portal," stated Danny as he turned around and began to walk the way he came with tucker trailing closely behind.

The two stopped walking when a wall of vines blocked their path, they turned around to look at the girl to find that she had floated behind them.

"You can't seriously expect me to stay in here with these shallow losers did you?" she asked like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So you're coming with us?" asked tucker.

"You bet your P.D.A s I am," she stated before the wall started to shift. She floated above the path for a second before turning around to face the boys. "Well come on then!"

The two boys smiled at each other before running to catch up with her.

**So first chapter of this story or what ever.**

**Haven't really figure out a plot yet, please give me ideas!**

**Don't expect these up daily since im still in school. Maybe expect them 3 days to about a week maybe more maybe less.**

**If you have OC that you think would be great for a minor roll send them in and I can see what I can do. **


	2. (AN: my excuses!)

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

i have an excuse!

computers hate me and mine wouldn't let me get on the website until just now!

And when i go to post the new chapter i find that i forgot to save it when my laptop when flat!

so i'll try to have the new chapter up in a few days

until then BYE!


End file.
